


Sketches

by overdose



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - School, Crushes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: Quiet kids pose no trouble for Dante, but V is different, always quoting or referencing a poem, leaving everyone confused yet interested.





	Sketches

V is gentle in everything he does, sitting in the back of the class, focusing on the lesson with nods and a gentle turn of his textbook. The class drags on due to the anticipation of the weekend with no one paying mind to the subject taught. V finishes his work, a reading that Dante handed out earlier, so his attention shifts to his sketchbook.

Quiet kids pose no trouble for Dante, but V is different, always quoting or referencing a poem, leaving everyone confused yet interested. Dante notices his student drawing and not working at the task on hand. Times like these are the only times where he talks to V, telling him to drop the sketchbook and focus on class. It’s an occurrence that happened more than once, and he plans to have a discussion about it with V.

“V, did you finish your work?” he asks.

Everyone's eyes shift to V, who sets his pencil down. “Yes, I did,” he says, looking at Dante, picking up his complete paper and waving it.

Dante figures that were the case. The quiet, smart, emo kid in the back of the class finished his work before everyone else. Everyone returns to talking, and Dante shouts at them to stop. The normal occurrence of a high school class. V puts his headphones on, drowning out the voices until the bell rang.

“If you didn't finish, hand it in on Monday.” Dante sighs as his students rushed out of class. He watches V stay behind and put all his things in his bag. His classmates were ready to leave five minutes ago, but not him.

Someone enters his classroom with a loud, accented hello, brown hair and golden smile belonging to Nico. She runs up to V and shakes his slender figure, his nephew Nero appearing at the door. “C’mon, V, you gotta see what I made!”

“You're gonna break him, Nico,” Nero rolls his eyes, then looks at Dante. “Hey, old man.”

“I told you not to call me that in school, jackass,” Dante jokes. He didn't know V was friends with his nephew and his friend. It piqued a deeper interest in the artist.

“Forget all your shit, V!” Nico tugs him impatiently, so V dumps everything but his sketchbook in his bag, and follows after them. Dante almost said something, deciding not to when V left the classroom.

He always wondered what was inside the book. Dante picks up the sketchbook, V's name engraved on the cover. He turns the pages, drawings of animals like birds and panthers covering the first pages. Then, it progressed to sketches of objects, and people, portraits of Nero and Nico. V's drawing displayed passion and accuracy. Dante turns more blank pages, noticing messy sketches of someone that resembled him. He reached towards the end of the book, grinning as he came across a complete portrait of him.

Is that why V sat in the back of his class, stealing glances, watching Dante grade papers and scold his students? His grin grows wider when he notices all the fine details, a perfect reflection of him. V is a talented artist, and the artwork shows it.

He hears voices outside his classroom and turns around to see the door open.

"I left my sketchbook in-" V says, stopping as he notices his artwork in Dante's hands.

"Yeah, you did." Dante closes the book and walks closer to V, handing him his book. "You're a good artist, y'know?"

V glances at the floor, pink rising to his cheeks. "Thank you." he retrieves his book, but Dante doesn't hand it over. Their hands brush against each other. "I..."

Dante lets go with a chuckle. "Speaking of that, we need to talk about your habit of drawing in class. It's distracting you." he looks V in the eyes, and they both know there's a hidden meaning underneath his words. Even if drawing was a distraction to V, he had the best grades in the class. "But that can wait for next week. See ya, V."

"G-Goodbye." V rushes out of the classroom, a mix of embarrassment and shame settling in his stomach. At least Dante didn't look disgusted.

"He saw yer drawings, didn't he?" Nico asks when she notices V's flushed face. They start walking away from the classroom.

Nero shakes his head in disappointment when V nods. "Well, what did he say?"

"He liked them," V replies. "And he wants to talk to me about it."

Nico can't stop a mischievous smile from surfacing. "Oh, you did it now, ya bastard," she elbows V.

V doesn't understand what she means. Surely Dante didn't figure out about his crush on him? He sighs and clutches his book, awaiting Monday.


End file.
